Goosebumps:The Diary
by sn0zb0z
Summary: A Diary is found but it is soon clear that it is not a normal diary.Bad things happen to who ever reads the diary.Can they survive? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I do not own the Goosebumps series and this story is original. I have never read or even heard of a story like this and anything similar is just a coincidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was lying on my bed one evening listening to the rain hitting against my window. I started to think of all the bad things that had happened that day. First someone had tripped me up in to a muddy puddle on the way to the beach, then I nearly got ran over and then just to make things worse my parents yelled at me for being late home! I started to wonder why these things always happened to me. Then it hit me.

"Stupid book," I muttered "who thought to put a book shelf above the bed?" I picked the book up that had hit me and had landed at the edge of my bed. "I don't recognise this…it looks like a diary." I thought about it and remembered back to yesterday. I had been cleaning my room when I found it in an old cardboard box. I had flicked through it wondering what it was then just threw it on to the shelf.

I looked at the cover. On the front was a gold symbol with some gold writing underneath that I couldn't understand.

I opened it up and flicked through the pages. Just a normal diary. I went back to the first page and read the first thing in it wondering whose diary it could possibly be. It didn't give me any clue. It read:

_1st January_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has begun. There is no escape. It was the worst day of my life…but I know there's worse to come._

I read on.

_2nd January_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had school today. I was tripped up by some boys in the year above me at school. After that the day just got worse! I got tangled up in the rope and then minutes later I fell off the balance beam in gym class. I know I only have myself to blame._

I read on and on. The things were getting worse just like they had said they would. I wondered how they could know that but nothing was explained. It was just events that had happened.

I suddenly realised that it was starting to get dark. I turned the light on and then carried on reading. It was getting late but I didn't notice. I couldn't put the diary down. It was interesting. I couldn't believe some of the things that were written in it.

A while later I came to the second to last page.

_30th December_

_Dear Diary_

_It is at an end. All my pain will soon be gone. I wish there was some way I could explain everything but I can't. I hope no one ever finds this but if you are reading this then it is too late. I'm sorry for everything._

_Goodbye._

I read it again. What did they mean? I looked at the last page. All it said was the 31st December. The rest was blank.

I couldn't understand it…I was about to find out what it was all about though.

I closed the diary and put it on a small table that was next to my bed. I got ready for bed and turned off my light. I glanced at the diary. The gold symbol seemed to glow for a second but then it went dark. I was too tired to think about it. I yawned and glanced at the clock. 11.59 PM.

The 1st of January was nearly over.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning my alarm went off. I groaned and sat up slowly. I looked at the clock. 7.30AM. I sighed. I hated getting up at this time. I sat there for a while before pretty much falling out of bed. I got ready for school but just as about to leave I realised I'd forgotten something so I ran up to my room.

I went over to the small table next to my bed. I glanced at diary as I picked up the school book next to it. The symbol was black. I stopped for a second. Black? I was sure the symbol had been gold before. Still I had no time to think about it all so I grabbed the school book, ran downstairs and out the front door to school.

I met up with my friend Lucy at the school gates and together we walked to first class. When we got there the teacher stood there staring at us.

"You two are late!"

Lucy and I looked at each other before looking at the ground.

"Sorry Miss."

The teacher sighed.

"Just don't be late again. We can't keep having this. Now go and get ready. I'll see you at the courts."

Lucy and I ran to get ready and were soon out on the courts. Today was basketball. I'm not good at sports but basketball is the worst.

The first part of the lesson seemed to go alright for once. We split in to teams and played small games. The second part however was a different story.

We were split in to groups of three. We then had to practice shooting. I was with Max and Josh. They were the worst basketball players ever!

Max had the basketball. He took a shot and missed. It bounced off the hoop and it headed straight for me. I tried to step to the side out the way so it wouldn't hit me. Josh however was messing around and stepped back in to me which caused me to step forwards and get hit by the basketball. I fell to the cold, hard floor. I groaned in pain and rubbed my head. The whole class was surrounding me and a few boys were laughing at the back.

I struggled to my feet and stood facing everyone. The teacher came up and told the others to go back to what they were doing. Everyone moaned and moved away.

The teacher told me I'd be fine and soon I was back with Josh and Max shooting the basketball. This time I stayed well out the way when either of the other two had a shot.

After what seemed like days the lesson was finally over. I waited for Lucy to walk to next lesson with her. As I was waiting some of the boys were still outside with the basketball. They decided to throw it at me. Clearly they thought it better to mess around rather than get changed. The basketball whacked me hard on the arm. I turned round and glared. A few of the boys laughed while the others backed away and went to the next lesson.

Next lesson was Maths. Now Maths I was good at. The lesson went by quite fast and it was soon break. I met up with Lucy and we sat down on a bench outside.

My head and arm were still hurting but I acted like I was fine. It was at this time I remembered about the diary. I told Lucy.

"You make it sound like similar things are going to happen to you," she laughed "I very much doubt the rest will happen. It's just a coincidence that the first two things happened."

I smiled.

"Yeah. You're right. I mean they weren't exactly the same and most of that couldn't happen to me anyway…or anything even close to that."

We both laughed.

Soon the bell rang for next lesson. We got up quickly and hurried over to Science. As we walked in to the class we saw an experiment at the other side of the class. Most of the class was already sitting around it so we went over and joined them.

The lesson started off fine. We were shown the experiment and then had to write about it. As we wrote the teacher set up equipment so we could do a similar experiment in small groups.

We started the experiment and it went fine but then we needed to light a candle. I went to a shelf on the other side of the room and grabbed a candle.

I turned around and somehow it slipped out my hand. I reached forwards to grab it, at the same time I tripped over something. I managed to catch the candle but then I let it go again because of tripping. I just managed to stay standing and jumped forwards to get the candle before it hit someone. I hit the candle out the way and then dived forwards to grab it. I hit the floor and slid along, just catching the candle before it hit the floor.

I looked up and saw my group and the teacher staring down at me. I held the candle up.

"Got it" I smiled weakly.

The teacher glared at me and took the candle.

The rest of the lesson didn't go great and as soon as the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the room.

The rest of the day went ok except for as soon as I started walking home it began to rain. Just my luck. I was glad when I finally saw my house. I ran to the door, unlocked it, rushed inside and slammed the door behind me.

I ran up to my room and threw my bag down before closing my door and leaning against it. I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor.

I looked around my room. Even though I'd sorted some stuff out the other day there were still boxes in the corner of the room. It's amazing how stuff builds up over the years.

I glanced over to the small table. There was nothing on it. I stood up and walked over to it. I looked around and saw the diary on my bed. It was open on the first page.

I picked it up and read it.

_1st January_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has begun. There is no escape. It was the worst day of my life…but I know there's worse to come._

That was still the same but then I read the next part.

_2nd January_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had school today. The day just got worse! I was hit by a basketball in the first lesson. After that I got in trouble in Science when going to fetch something for an experiment. I know I only have myself to blame._

How is that possible? What's happening?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Alisacia

Thanks for the review. Glad you like the story.

To Mae-Kou

Thanks for the review. As for spellings…I checked the story and everything is now spelt correct (I hope lol).

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. Lol. Not sure how I missed that…anyway I've changed it now…not that there's anything wrong with dairy but hey.

Please read and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

A few months have passed now. It is the middle of April. Things have slowly been getting worse. Today I have feeling that it's about to get a lot worse.

It was early morning. I got up and got dressed before going downstairs to breakfast. It was a Saturday so I decided to stay home. There is less chance of something really bad happening then…right?

I looked outside. It was raining again. Even more reason to stay home. I decided to go and watch TV. I grabbed some breakfast and then headed towards the other room. I put my breakfast down on the table and turned the TV on. A short while later I went to get a drink. I got up and was about to walk through the door when my Dad came through. He walked straight in to me. He spilt the glass of icy water he was holding down me causing me to step back in surprise and hit the door.

I sighed and went to get changed. After that I picked a book off the shelf and spent the morning in my room reading.

By the afternoon the weather had brightened up. I decided to go out for a bit. I phoned Lucy and arranged to meet her at the beach which is nearby. We often go there and we've walked up the cliff there many times.

I set out and soon got to the normal meeting place. I stood at the wall and looked out over the sea. It was fairly calm. I watched as the waves hit the shore. A few little kids were down on the beach running towards the waves, then running and screaming back when the waves got close.

The tide was coming in fast and would soon be against the wall and splashing against the lower rocks by the cliff.

I was deep in thought when Lucy suddenly spoke from behind me. I jumped slightly and then turned around smiling.

We stood for a while talking and watching the tide come in. The sea was soon splashing up against the wall so we stepped back and headed towards the cliff.

We started up the rocky cliff path. We could feel the light spray of water from the sea as it splashed off the sharp rocks below.

As I was walking along I glanced at the sea. The sun was shining brightly now and it reflected off the sea causing a golden glow. It all seemed so perfect.

I took another step forwards and suddenly slipped. I fell off the side of the cliff and only just managed to grab hold of the sharp edge.

The rock cut in to my fingers. Blood poured down the rock. I cried out in pain. Above me I could just see Lucy trying to reach me…trying to help me.

I could hear the waves hitting the sharp rocks below. I closed my eyes for a second and then reached up to grab Lucy's outstretched hand.

I just managed to wrap my hand around hers when suddenly my other hand slipped off the edge. I felt Lucy move forwards with the sudden weight which caused me to slip lower. The ice cold sea splashed me more now causing me to shiver.

Lucy pulled me up slowly. I grabbed the sharp, blood stained edge again and, with help, pulled myself back on to the rocky cliff path.

We both sat breathing heavily. We struggled to our feet and stayed as close as possible to the cliff face. We hardly dared to even look out towards the sea as we walked as quickly as possible down the path. As soon as we reached the bottom of the path we ran as fast as we could. We headed towards my house as it was closest.

We were just about home when it started raining again. It was fine rain which soaked us within seconds.

We walked through the front door, dripping wet, and rushed upstairs before anyone saw.

I changed out my wet, and now red clothes, and handed some dry clothes to Lucy to change in to.

We both sat in silence. After a minute I got up, picked up the Diary and opened it to todays date.

I saw a gold glow then it magically scratched in the days events. I knew there was still worse to come but what did the Diary have planned?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To Krystalyna Chuon

Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.

To Mae-Kou

Thanks for the review.

To alagowsky

Thanks for the review.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

It is now August. Some really bad things have happened over the last few months. The Diary is by my bed on the table. I don't touch it any more. I try and forget it is there. I tried to hide it once. It appeared on the table the next day. I even tried to burn it but the next day it was in the normal place and in perfect condition. There is no escape.

Another day has begun. I woke up and slowly sat up, blinking in the light. The sun was shining brightly in to my room. I got dressed before going downstairs. I went in to the kitchen where my parents were. They stopped talking when I walked in.

My Mum walked up to me.

"Morning,"

"Morning," my Mum said "listen, your Dad and I were thinking, as it is such a nice day, we might go for a bike ride and stop off somewhere to have a picnic. What do you think?"

I smiled.

"I haven't been on my bike for ages. I'd better check it's ok first."

My Mum laughed.

"Alright. You sort your bike out while we finish packing up the food for the picnic."

I went outside and got my bike out. I checked it over. It seemed ok but just to make sure I decided to go up and down the street a couple of times.

I got on my bike and started riding. Everything was fine for the first time in ages. As I cycled down the street I could see some boys at the end. They were throwing something. As I got closer I realised they were having a water fight and throwing water balloons at each other. It was ages since I'd last done that.

I came level with them. A boy threw a water balloon. I saw another boy duck it and before I knew it the water balloon had hit my front wheel. I was so surprised that I swerved across to the other side of the road. At the same time a car came round the corner.

I heard the screeching of brakes, my bike skidded and I hit the front of the car before hitting the hard stony road.

The next thing I knew I was in hospital.

I opened my eyes and groaned. I was in so much pain. I looked around. My parents were sitting next to me. As I woke up they stood up and started asking me questions. I don't know what they were asking. I couldn't concentrate. I tried to move but gave it up. The pain was too much.

A short while later everything was explained to me. I had broken my arm and had a few cuts and bruises.

The events were getting worse. Now it wasn't just cuts and bruises…it was broken bones.

How much further would this go? What would be next?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To lilcutie58, lyokowarriorboy2006 and soulhunter69

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't know if anyone has noticed the water theme, but it is all leading up to the next chapter. The last two questions in the story will soon be answered.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	5. The End

It's the last day of December. After everything that has happened I'm surprised I'm still alive. I remembered back to what the Diary had said for the last two days of the year. I understood now.

I knew that the pain was about to end. I guess that is why I'm still alive. That is how it is meant to be. After today the Diary would move on to someone else.

It was another rainy day. I had been at home all day just watching TV and reading. So far nothing has happened.

As evening came the rain died down. After being inside all day I decided to go out for a walk. I phoned Lucy but she said she had something else to do and her parents wouldn't let her go out just yet. She said she would try and meet me later. She knew where I would be walking - after all, the only place I go to walk is near the beach.

After saying bye I put the phone down and walked out the door. I didn't even bother with a jacket. I was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. I didn't care that it was cold. I didn't even notice.

I was walking along just thinking. I didn't think about where I was going…what I was doing…I was just walking along.

I stopped when I reached the wall by the beach. I leaned against the old stone wall and looked out to sea. The waves were rough. They came crashing up against the wall.

Without thinking I jumped up on to the wall and then sat down looking out to sea. The water hit me but I didn't even notice.

I looked up at the grey clouds. It began to rain again. The wind was now blowing roughly around me. I only just managed to stay on the wall. I looked out at the black water. The waves became really rough. They got higher. I was soaked and began shivering in the cold wind.

I stood up on the wall. The wind whistled around me. The rain was hitting me hard. The waves crashed against the wall, getting stronger each time they hit.

I just stood there looking out. This was it. I couldn't control what I was doing. The Diary knew what it wanted and it would make it happen. It controls who ever reads it and I read it.

Over the sound of the wind I heard shouting. Lucy? It didn't matter who it was. I continued to stare out to sea. The shouting got louder and I recognised it. It was Lucy. I couldn't tell what she was saying above the howling of the wind but I guessed by the way she sounded that she was worried and wanted me to get off the wall.

I didn't move. I knew she was getting closer. Still I looked forwards.

This was my fate. My destiny. What choice did I have?

I looked forward and before I knew it I was jumping forwards.

I hit the icy cold water.

I struggled to breathe.

The waves crashed over the top of me forcing me under. The water became stronger. It crushed me against the wall before forcing my lifeless body to the bottom.

The Diary has moved on…and so have I.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for all the reviews.

As for the narrator well...it's really how you picture the person. I thought of the person as a teenage girl. I also don't think the name is important as it is from their point of view. It really is just how you see them though.

Please review :)


End file.
